dreamsdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyazawa Yurie
Miyazawa Yurie '(宮沢百合絵) is one of the 6 main characters in the DreamS anime series "Butterfly Days". She is 15 years old and a 3rd year in middle school. Yurie was born on April 9 and is an Aries. She has shoulder-length, curly blonde hair and blue eyes, with a butterfly clip at the side of her hair. She is 163cm tall and her blood type is B. Yurie is voiced by Midorikawa Miharu. Background Yurie comes from a very wealthy family, owning villas and often going overseas during summer vacation, although she wants to live like a normal person and do what normal people do. She rarely goes to fast food restaurants. She is often seen with Azusa and Rian, since they have been best friends since childhood. Yurie has a younger sister named Miori, who is one year younger than her and shorter than her. Personality Yurie is the most normal girl out of the 6, also being reliable and responsible (like Kazuki). She tries to stop Rian from doing the challenges because they are so bizarre that she may get hurt (and she could care less about Atsushi). She tends to trip a lot, even over nothing (meaning she is clumsy). She is often fascinated by workers at fast food restaurants and dreams to be like them (making her a bit weird). She speaks formally due to being from a wealthy family. Relationships 'Horiuchi Atsushi - 'Childhood friend. She could care less about him since she knows that he always wins the challenges and only looks out for Rian. She also know that Atsushi does care for her and often prodes him to show his affection more, causing Atsushi confusion since he is oblivious to his own feelings. 'Nakahara Rian - 'Childhood best friend. She is often worried for her when she is doing challenges because Rian tends to get too fired up, making Ai have to calm her down (since Azusa is no help). She acts like a motherly figure towards Rian (since Rian's parents are divorced and Rian is staying with her father), and often helps Rian with her problems.Despite having somewhat opposite personalities, they somehow get along well. They help each other out on relationships and hang out a lot. 'Yamauchi Azusa - 'Childhood best friend. Despite having opposite personalities, they get along well. They help each other out on relationships and hang out a lot. They are often seen together. 'Takeuchi Jun - 'Friend. She knows of Jun's feelings for Rian, but already knows that Rian cares for Atsushi. She often tells him to not get Rian confused with her feelings, and to not do anything unnecessary. She appears to have a slight attraction to Jun. 'Amano Kazuki - 'Friend. They are often mistaken as brother and sister due to their similar personality. They get along very well. 'Miyazawa Miori - 'Her younger sister. She oftens tells her sister to do normal stuff and not chase Kakeru around, as Azusa oftens complains to her that her brother often comes to her room to hide from her younger sister. They are close sisters, and she is often approached by her sister about love problems (mostly about Kakeru). Character Songs #Soba ni Irareru Dake De (with Nakahara Rian) #Stray Sheep Story (with Yamauchi Azusa) #WE ARE ONE! (with Miyazawa Miori) #Because of "S"adness ''starts 1:24 - 3:05 #Ordinary Girl's Talk! (with Yamauchi Azusa) starts 3:05 - 4:23 #Love Shitai! -AI VER.- Quotes *"We all live under the same sky. If each of us learns to shine, it won't matter how far apart we are. We'll be able to see each other." (Ep19) *"Don't mix up her feelings. She's already confused by her own feelings, don't make it worser than it already is." to Takeuchi Jun ''(Ep16) *"I've been rooting for those two since I first met the both of them. So I'd like it if you wouldn't interfere." ''to Takeuchi Jurina (Ep16) *"The thing you wished for the most, is something you’ll never get." to the Takeuchi Twins ''(Ep18) *"I, Miyazawa Yurie, will walk the same path as you. It's just that I'll be one step ahead." (Ep20) *"Y-Yes please!" ''while buying fast food for the first time ''(Ep5) *"So you don't want her to leave, huh. Don't tell me that. Tell her that." ''to Horiuchi Atsushi '' (Ep15) *"A sixth sense cannot make up for a total lack of common sense." to the Takeuchi twins'' (Ep19) Butterfly Days: Season 2 In Season 2, Azusa, Rian and Yurie decide to become an idol group called "SMiLE" and she also becomes a model for Seventeen. She attends the same high school as Rian, Azusa, Kazuki, Kakeru, Rina, and later on, Atsushi. '''Updated Profile Height: 167cm (5"6) Age: 17 Occupation: 2nd-Year High School Student, Idol, Model Trivia *Her VA and Azusa's VA have the same first name. *Her VA and Azusa's VA are in a piano singing duo named MihaxHaru. *Her VA goes to the same school as Azusa's VA, Atsushi's VA, Kazuki's VA and Jurina's VA, and they are all the same age. *Her VA and Atsushi's VA have dated before. Category:Female Category:DreamS Anime Category:Butterfly Days